Do you know what's worth fighting for?
by Zabrina Snape
Summary: A songfic in which draco malfoy finds what was worth fighting against the dark lord for. DMxOC ficcie


**A Jessiekins Fanfiction Production.**

A Short little song fic with Draco Malfoy thinking about his fiancee/wife Enola Snape while the war was going on. i don't own harry potter or it's charactors.

i do however own my OC Enola Clears/Snape

**Do you know what's worth fighting for?**

~Do you know what's worth fighting for?

When it's not worth dying for?

Does it take your breathe away

And you feel yourself suffocating. ~

Draco Malfoy stared out across the field from his spot in the forbidden forest. He closed his eyes and thought of one person Enola. He saw her dark red hair and blue eyes smiling back at him. **I can't leave her like this. I have to go back. **He turned and looked up at his godfather Severus Snape. "What do I do?"

~Does the pain weigh out the pride?

And you look for a place to hide.

Did someone break your heart inside?

You're in ruins. ~

Severus looked down at his godson. He could see the pain in his eyes from what had just happened. He had tried to kill Albus Dumbledore and in doing so he just lost every chance at staying with the girl he loved. Sighing he placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "For now we hide."

~One 21 guns.

Lay down your arms, give up the fight

One twenty one guns

Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I~

Draco closed his eyes and let the tears well up behind them. **Enola I'm so sorry!** He thought to himself as he walked with Severus further into the forest. As they got back to Malfoy Manor he rolled up the left sleeve of his shirt and cried. **What have I become?** He asked himself. In a fit of rage he grabbed the nearest item and threw it against the wall. He sat down on his bed and cried.

~When you're at the end of the road

And you' lost all sense of control

And your thoughts have taken their toll

When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul~

Draco sighed heavily as he sat eating dinner with his family a few days later. Narcissa, his mother looked at him worriedly. "Draco darling what is wrong?" Draco looked up at his mother. "Nothing I would like to discuss over dinner."

~Your faith walks on broken glass

And the hangover doesn't pass

Nothing's ever built to last

You're in runs~

Narcissa walked into her sons' room that night after dinner. "Draco darling what is wrong?" Draco looked at his mother with sad eyes. "Mom did you know I proposed to a girl at Hogwarts?" Narcissa's eyes widened. "That's why you're family ring is missing from your hand." her face softened. "Who?" Draco smiled up at his mom. "Enola Clears, whom I just found out to be Enola Snape." Narcissa's mouth fell open for a moment. "Sev has a daughter?" Draco nodded. "Yes, I just want to go to her and tell her I love her so bad." Narcissa smiled and patted her sons arm. "Soon my son soon."

~One 21 guns.

Lay down your arms, give up the fight

One twenty one guns

Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I~

Months had passed and Draco was back at Hogwarts with Severus as headmaster. Draco walked up to Severus's office one snowy afternoon. "Draco what a surprise." Severus said sitting down behind his desk. "What brings you up here?" "I can't do this anymore!" Draco nearly screamed at Severus. "I can't just sit here and wonder if Enola's alright. She never came back to school. I seen her once at the Manor before school started back up." Severus sighed and closed his eyes. "Draco she's fine. She's just in hiding." "Where?" "In the muggle world." Severus said sighing. "She is in a delicate condition and I hid her away myself so she couldn't get hurt." "Delicate condition?" Draco said his eyes widening. "Yes delicate condition Draco." Severus said standing up. He walked around his desk and handed Draco a silver object from his pocket.

~Did you try to live on your own?

When you burned down the house and home?

Did you stand too close to the fire?

Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone? ~

Draco tilted his head looking down at the silver key in his hand. "Sev?" "Draco it's a port key, the only one in existence that will take you to where Enola's at." Severus said. "Go to her, Enola needs you Draco." Draco got up and smiled at Severus before he turned from him so he couldn't see his face. There were tears falling down his face. He smiled as he activated the port key and was instantly in a muggle house somewhere in Scotland. He looked around. "Enola?"

~When it's time to live and let die

And you can't get another try

Something inside this heart has died

You're in ruins~

Enola was sitting upstairs in the nursery she just finished setting up. She was rocking in the rocking chair rubbing her belly. She was 24 weeks pregnant with her daughter. She heard her name being called from downstairs and her eyes flew open. Her hand instantly flew to her wand in the sleeve of her dress. She got up and walked out of the room her wand in front of her. She started down the stairs. Draco stood at the bottom of the stairs. He saw her start to come down. "Enola!" Enola's eyes widened hearing Draco's voice. "Draco!" she screamed seeing him and ran down the steps. Draco held his arms open and caught her as she came off the last step. He swung her around crying. Enola cried as soon as she was in Draco's arms. "Draco I was so scared." Draco kissed her all over her face and ran his hand through her hair. "Oh Enola!" He pulled back and looked at her. His eyes started to sparkle as he saw her pregnant belly. "So this is your delicate condition." he said grinning. His right hand instantly resting on her stomach. Enola giggled and grinned. "Yes, this is my delicate condition," she said crying. Draco pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply.

~One 21 guns.

Lay down your arms, give up the fight

One twenty one guns

Throw up your arms into the sky~

Draco stood beside Enola in the nursery. "We're going to have a baby." He said smiling as his eyes stared into Enola's. His hands couldn't leave her stomach. "When?" he asked curiously. "In May Draco. Our night at the manor when we did our bonding without your parents knowing was the night I got pregnant. I went right to my father and told him that we were bonded and he sent me here not too long after." Draco grinned. "So when we consummated our bonding our love created another our little one." He paused and took her hand in his looking at her rings. "Boy or girl?" "Girl, we're having a baby girl." Enola said smiling. Draco's smiled got even wider. "A little girl." He kissed Enola's lips. "What were you planning naming her?" Enola smiled widely. "I want to name her Aurora with means Dawn, Lucillia with means light." Enola said smiling. Draco smiled. "Aurora Lucillia Malfoy," he paused. "I love it. She is our little dawn of light in the new age as soon as this war is won." Enola nodded her head and placed it on his chest as his arms wrapped around her. Draco placed a kiss in her hair. "I will come back to you Enola that I promise you." "Stay with me tonight." Draco nodded and kissed her forehead before swooping her up in his arms and carrying her off to the bed room.

~One 21 guns.

Lay down your arms, give up the fight

One twenty one guns

Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I.~

Draco ran through the great hall after the final battle. He found his parents and wrapped his arms around them. "Mom I have to go." Narcissa nodded her head while Lucius looked at his son. "Where?" "Enola had our baby while the battle was going on. I was just notified." Lucius's eyes widened and he looked at his wife. Narcissa just smiled at her son. "Go Draco, your wife needs you. Come get us when you're ready to show off your daughter." Draco nodded and pulled the key out of his pocket. He activated it and was instantly in the house. "Mr. Malfoy right this way you're wife and daughter are doing just fine." Healer McGibbon said grinning. Draco smiled at the healer as he was lead to the bedroom. "Enola." he breathed and was instantly sitting beside her on the bed. Enola smiled up widely at her husband. She moved the pink blanketed bundle towards Draco. "Meet your daughter, Aurora Lucillia Malfoy." she said pulling the blanket away from her face. Draco's eyes started to water seeing his daughter. Here he was covered in dirt and blood from the final battle of the war looking down at his daughter. He ran his finger down her still pink cheek. "She's beautiful Enola." Aurora opened her eyes and looked up at her father hearing his voice. Draco gasped seeing bright blue eyes. "She's perfect Luv, there's never been a blue eyed Malfoy before." Enola grinned and pulled the blanket from covering her hair. "How about a dark red haired Malfoy?" Draco shook his head as he looked at his wife. He kissed Enola's forehead as he looked down at his family before him.

He had found what he was fighting for. His family.


End file.
